1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A conventional semiconductor device is known in which an insulating substrate having a semiconductor chip or the like mounted thereon is incorporated in a case formed of resin or the like, as shown in Patent Documents 1 to 3, for example. The insulating substrate is attached by engaging with holes formed in a back surface of the case.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-258321    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-6905    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-133769
In a semiconductor device, the attachment between the insulating substrate and the case preferably has high reliability.